


Telling the Parents

by TheFoggyLondonView



Series: Same Timeline [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper's bad a communication, Human Form Bill Cipher, M/M, a little bit of mabifica, affectionate Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Dipper's parent's are coming to visit them at the Mystery Shack for a week. There's just one problem. Dipper hasn't told them of his relationship with Bill let alone that they're engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the Parents

“So mom and Dad are coming to visit?”  
Dipper asked his sister from the sofa after she hung the phone up.  
“Yep, for the entire week. We better clean the shack extra good or Mom’s going to have a fit. You know how she is.”  
“Yeah, she’ll probably want to cook for us and everything.”  
Mabel laughed.  
“She probably would. Glad we got the coffee machine fixed last week or Dad would have a fit when he gets here.”

Dipper nodded.  
“When will they be here?”  
“Week after next.”  
“Man, that’s my busy week.”  
Bill complained.  
“You won’t be here?”  
Dipper asked, disappointed.

“I’ll try and pop in but I’m busy until Friday of that week. Demon stuff.”  
“Alright… You better visit.”  
“Of course. I can’t resist my favorite pine tree.”  
Bill kissed Dipper. The boy kissed back then got up when they broke apart.  
"Let's get busy.”  
“Can’t we wait until tomorrow?”  
“That spare room isn’t going to clean itself, Mabel.”

She groaned but allowed Dipper to pull her up. With the three of them working together making this place spotless shouldn’t take too long. Not that this place was especially dirty to begin with it’s just their mother was a bit of a neat freak. They spent the week and a half before the Pines’ parents arrived balancing cleaning, running the Mystery Shack, and their social lives. For example, Mabel hung out with her friends a lot and had a girlfriend. Dipper of course had Bill.

Dipper sat in the living room, they’d long since switched out the recliner for a sofa, with the TV on but he wasn’t really paying attention to it. No, no, he was off in dream land again staring at his hand. More specifically his left ring finger. On it sat a beautiful gold ring with little sapphires in the shape of pine trees embedded in it. There were little triangles carved into it too. All together it was probably very expensive. Dipper loved it from the day it was presented to him. Mabel walks in the room and sees her brother admiring his ring again. She shakes her head knowingly. He’s so in love. She goes over and sits down next to him. He doesn’t even look up. He has this smile on his face. It’s rather cute actually.

“Does Bill know you stop to admire that ring every time he’s out of the room?”  
Dipper jumped a little having not noticed Mabel until she spoke. He flushed slightly at her comment.  
“He doesn’t have to. He already knows he did good by my reaction when he asked me to marry him.”  
Yep, that’s not just any ring on Dipper’s finger, it’s an engagement ring.  
“You do know you’re going to have to take it off unless you want mom to notice.”

“Yeah… I know. I’ll do it in the morning. I’m not sure I’m ready to tell our parents I’m dating, let alone engaged to, a dream demon.”  
“At this point they’ll only be finding out you are even in a relationship when you send them wedding photos.”  
“That’s the perfect way for them to find out. There’s nothing they could do about it at that point.”  
“They’d be upset they weren’t invited to their own son’s wedding.”  
“Oh shut up.”

The twins watch some TV together. Dipper goes to bed a little late but falls asleep pretty quickly once he feels Bill’s arms around him. He wakes up to sunlight streaming through the attic window and no Bill. Fuck he slept in. Dipper just goes and takes a shower and gets dressed. He then walks down stairs ready for some coffee and- wait, were those voices? Voices that aren’t Mabel? Oh right, his parents must be here already. Dipper yawns and makes his way into the living room where the voices are.

“Dipper, I was wondering when you’d show up. Come give your mom a hug.”

Ms. Pines said upon seeing her son. Dipper walked over and gave his mom a hug. When they broke apart he adjusted his hat. Ms. Pines grabbed his hand and examined it closely. What was she- oh shit. He forgot to take his ring off.

“Is this an engagement ring?”  
“Um.”  
“Engagement ring?”  
Mr. Pines came over and eyed the ring.  
“Son, the man is supposed to ask the girl to marry him not the other way around.”  
Yeah they also don’t know Dipper’s into dudes. Dipper felt like dying. Mabel was giving him a sympathetic look.  
“So what’s this girl like Dipper?”  
“Uh…”

“And why on Earth didn’t you tell us you were dating someone let alone engaged?”  
“Uh…”  
“How long have you been engaged?”  
“Five weeks.”  
“When’s the wedding?”  
“Uh... Mabel help me.”  
“Come on mom and dad, let’s leave Dip n’ dots alone. It’s lunch time.”

Mabel distracts the parents from Dipper. The four of them eat lunch together. They talk about things other than Dipper’s engagement much to Dipper’s relief. Least he doesn’t have to take his ring off now. That’s one good thing. Dipper avoided the subject for the rest of the day but the next day his mom was at it again. His dad also commented he’d like to meet his future daughter in law while he’s here. Won’t they be surprised when they find out the truth. The next morning Ms. Pines was the first up. She went downstairs to start breakfast. Unfortunately, when she got there somebody was already at the table. A blond man with a bowtie (Bill) was sitting there drawing over all the pictures on that day’s issue of the Gravity Falls Gossiper. She let out a small yep from being startled but he didn’t seem to pay any attention to her. He just kept doodling on the paper. Ms. Pines stood there awkwardly for a moment before deciding to clear her throat to get the guy’s attention.

“Um, excuse me?”  
“What?”  
“Who are you? What are you doing here?”  
“Name’s Bill Cipher. As for what I’m doing, I’m making these pictures much cooler.”  
“You need to leave.”

There were footsteps then Dipper walked into the room looking tired. He greeted his mother and the strange man. Ms. Pines was amazed her son was not freaked out by some stranger in the house. Dipper just started to make coffee and turned on the coffee pot.

“Bill, do you want any coffee?”  
“Nah, I’m good pine tree.”  
“Suit yourself. I thought you had stuff to do this week.  
“Well maybe I wanted to see my pine tree.”  
That was about when Mabel walked in the room.  
“Hi Bill.”  
“Hey shooting star.”

“Why are neither of you alarmed that this man is in the kitchen?”  
Ms. Pines asked. Dipper and Mabel cast a glance at each other.  
“Bill lives here. He’s just really busy this week so he hasn’t been here.”  
“You did mention a third person on the phone didn’t you.”  
“Yeah, mom.”  
“We didn’t take his room did we.”  
“I sleep in Dipper’s room.”  
Bill said.  
“So unless your sleeping in there you didn’t take my room.”

Ms. Pines frowned as Dipper went and sat next to Bill with his coffee. She could have sworn there’s only one bed in Dipper’s room. Maybe she’s wrong. She went back to mixing pancake batter, making extra because Bill was here now. Bill quickly put his arm around Dipper and planted a kiss on his cheek while Ms. Pines wasn’t looking. Dipper smiled and gave Bill a kiss on the lips in return. Mabel saw and just rolled her eyes good naturedly. Mr. Pines was the last one to enter the kitchen. He had to be introduced to Bill and be explained why Bill was here. He asked more questions about the fact Bill lives here too than Ms. Pines did. Those questions were hastily answered. Ms. Pines put pancakes on the table and everyone got some. They were good. Bill put way too much syrup on his.

He’s really into human food. Mabel had poured Bill some Mabel Juice before she sat down and gave him a silly straw to drink it with. Ms. Pines may not have seen the previous kisses but now she sure noticed that Bill and Dipper seemed close. Like, really close. She’s seen Dipper when he’s comfortable around someone and he and Bill are very comfortable around each other. Bill must have a key to the shack too since he lives here and the door hadn’t seemed like it was broken into. Really Bill can just appear where ever he wants so a key is unnecessary. He is magic after all. She wonders how long Bill has lived here. Breakfast ended and Mabel and Dipper cleaned up. Bill helped. Mr. Pines picked up the Gravity Falls Gossiper to read but quickly put it down again when he found it completely covered in weird doodles, strange symbols, and somewhat disturbing added commentary.

“Hey Bill, can I talk to you for a minute outside?”  
“Sure thing pine tree.”

Dipper led Bill out onto the porch and closed the door. Now no one else could see or hear them. Dipper let out a breath. He could just feel his mother’s gaze on him all breakfast. He hoped she wasn’t judging Bill too harshly.

“Ok, Bill, like I said before my parents did even know I was seeing someone nor do they know I like guys. So they literally found out I was engaged two days ago.”  
“And?”  
“They still don’t know it’s you I’m engaged to.”  
“That’s an easy fix. Tell them.  
“I don’t know how to bring this up or explain.”  
“Just say ‘hey I hope you liked Bill because he’s going to be your new son in law for all of eternity’.”  
Dipper face palmed.  
“I don’t think I could just walk up to them and say that.”  
“I could do it for you. I already basically told your mother I sleep with you.”  
“Did you see the look on her face? I’m positive that wouldn’t end well.”  
“Do you have no faith in me?”  
“Faith in you? I know you. You’d fuck it up on purpose.”  
“Ok, ok, you got me.”  
“Why don’t we just act normal. Maybe they’ll figure it out on their own.”  
“Pine tree, if they haven’t figured it out by Friday I’m telling them myself. Since family’s so important to you they better know who exactly your marrying.”  
“I’m marrying you, Bill, whether they like it or not.”  
“That’s right. I love you pine tree.”  
“I love you too Bill.”

Then they kissed. Inside the shack everyone was in the living room. Mr. and Ms. Pines were commenting on Bill since he can’t hear them right now. Mabel was trying to curb their criticisms for Dipper’s sake if nothing else.

“I’ll admit he has charisma. He’s basically leaking charisma.”  
“Isn’t charisma a good quality, mom?”  
“Yes but he’s also very strange.”  
“Did you hear some of those comments he made at breakfast?”  
“So what? Sure he’s a little weird, ok a lot weird, but no one’s perfect.”  
Mabel tried to reason.  
“Dipper sure seems to like him.”  
“Yeah, they’re really close.”  
“How long has Bill been around?”  
“Oh he’s been around since our first summer here when we were 12. He’s been living here for a few years.”  
“Oh so you’ve been friends for that long?”  
“Oh… no. Bill kind of started out as more of an enemy but after a couple of years, things smoothed out I guess and he and Dipper became like besties. Honestly, it took some time to get used to Bill but I became friends with him too. He’s actually really fun.”

Well, he’s really fun once you get past the “being a powerful dream demon who successfully started an apocalypse and tried to kill everyone” part. Mabel’s still not sure what made Dipper get over all that and start trusting Bill but he did and Bill’s proven he actually loves Dipper. So if her paranoia prone brother can find a reason to trust Bill so fully so can she.

“Really?”  
“Yeah. Bill’s really mellowed out since we met.”  
“Speaking of Bill and Dipper, haven’t they been on the porch for at least an hour?”  
“I’ll go check on them, mom.”

Mabel gets up before either of her parents can and goes outside and finds Dipper pinned to the wall making out with Bill. Of course that’s what they’ve been doing. Mabel rolls her eyes and leans against the door frame. They boys don’t notice her until she speaks.

“You better be happy I came out here instead of mom.”  
They boys break apart. Dipper looked embarrassed. Bill just looked like he wanted to kiss on Dipper some more.  
“Sorry Mabel. I lost track of time.”  
“Yes you did, you’ve been out here for an hour. I guess making out on the front porch just makes time stand still for you, huh?”  
“Kinda…”  
“Come inside now. Mom and Dad have been critiquing Bill and I’ve been doing my best to keep their opinion up.”  
“What? Am I not already perfect?”  
Bill complained.  
“You’re weird.”  
“What’s the problem with that? Does being weird make me not a good suiter for pine tree in your parents’ eyes?”  
“They still don’t know you’re Dipper’s fiancé. So, I’d say they’re just judging you as a person not on if you’d be a good match for Dipper.”

“Still.”  
Bill thought a moment.  
“I could enter their minds and shuffle around some opinions and make them like me. It’s been so long since I’ve been in someone else’s mind that’s not pine tree’s.”  
“Bill no. Stay out of my parents’ minds.”  
Bill pouted.  
“Are you sure? Not just a little peak? I promise not to mess with anything but their opinions of me.”  
“No.”

Bill let out an exaggerated sigh.  
“Oh fine. Killjoy.”  
“Let’s go back in.”  
“Go on without me pine tree.”  
“Aw, you’re not staying longer?”  
“I’ve got things to do, love.”  
“Ok, just stay out of troubled.”  
“No promises.”

Bill and Dipper share one more kiss then Bill tips his hat and disappears in a flash. Mabel rolls her eyes good naturedly. They’re so cute. Mr. and Ms. Pines are going to have to try really hard at being oblivious not to see Dipper and Bill are in love. It’s so obvious. The twins go back inside and go to the living room where their parents are. Mr. and Ms. Pines immediately change the topic from Bill when Dipper enters the room. The day was spent around the house mostly. The next day they went golfing at the mini golf place. Mabel scored a hole in one on every hole. Dipper didn’t do nearly as well. Mr. Pines got second place and Ms. Pines got last. After that they shopped a little. Dipper got a new book. They all ate at Greasy’s diner for dinner then went home. Dipper walked into the living room intent on starting his book. Bill was sprawled across the sofa watching TV with a bored expression. He visibly brightened when Dipper walked in.

“Bill.”  
Dipper said with a smile. Bill got up and walked over to embrace the slightly shorter Pines twin placing a long kiss on his lips.  
“How long have you been here?”  
“A couple hours. I’m glad your back.”  
He pecked Dipper again then switched to nuzzling the boy’s neck. Dipper let out little laughs despite trying to hold it in.  
“Ok, touché. What’s with you being so super affectionate today?”  
“I missed you.”  
“You saw me yesterday.” “Yes, but I didn’t get that much time with you then or since your parents got here. I didn’t get to lay in bed with you at night or take a shower with you either. I usually see you constantly.”

Dipper blushed because he knew exactly what Bill meant when he said take a shower together. About this time Mabel and Ms. Pines walked in. Again Ms. Pines was startled to see Bill, especially since he was being so affectionate with Dipper who, oddly enough, didn’t seem to mind in the least bit. Dipper gently pushed Bill off a little bit when he noticed his mom and sister were now in the room. Bill did not appreciate this action. He wanted to love on his pine tree some more. He glanced at Bill then looked at his mom who was giving him the weirdest look.

“Oh, uh, hey mom. Bill’s back.”  
“Indeed he is.”  
Bill tipped his hat to her.  
“Don’t mind me ma’am. I’ll mostly be bothering pine tree here.”  
“Bill.”

Dipper complained jokingly and Bill just laughed. Mabel rolled her eyes why Ms. Pines was, frankly, a little weirded out. Everyone ended up watching a movie. Dipper ended up having to sit on Bill’s lap to fit everyone on the sofa, not that Bill was complaining. Really, in no time Dipper relaxed against Bill and soon wasn’t complaining either, wrapped in Bill’s arms. Ms. Pines noticed Dipper being so relaxed. He and Bill were being almost couple like. She’d certainly never seen her son this comfortable with someone before. Could they be… No. Dipper wouldn’t pick Bill. Right? It’s not like she had a problem with the possibility of her son liking men it’s just, Bill’s a little weird. Ok a lot weird. And what’s with that eye patch of his that seems to stay on by its self? There was literally no string keeping it on his head or anything. While Ms. Pines pondered Mr. Pines cast suspicious glances at the two boys on the other end of the sofa. He still firmly believed that Dipper had a female fiancé and Bill was just a really weird friend with some major boundary issues. The evening wore on and people started going to bed.

“Pine tree, you better get some sleep instead of reading that book all night. I’ll know.”  
“I won’t stay up all night.”  
“That’s a lie.”  
“I promise.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“Don’t you trust me?”  
“It’s not a matter of trust. I know you. Now, give me a good night kiss.”  
Dipper and Bill kissed. They’re the only ones left up.  
“I love you, Bill.”  
“I love you too, pine tree. Now go to bed. It’s late. I’d go with you but I’ve got business to attend to if I’m going to be done by Friday.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Just promise you’ll consider sleeping.”  
“Ok, I’ll consider it.”  
“Now that I’ll believe. Good night pine tree.”  
“Good night Bill.” 

They kissed once more then Dipper went up to the attic to go to bed. He got comfortable and opened his book. After a half hour of reading he decided he should probably go to bed… after he finishes this chapter that is. Of course this type of thinking is why he didn’t get any sleep that night. Morning light fed through the window alerting Dipper to the time. Shit. He didn’t mean to stay up all night. He’s almost done with his book though. Just a few more chapters to go. He decided to put the book down at this point and get up. One night without sleep won’t hurt. He’s done worse. He went downstairs and poured himself some coffee with a yawn. He was apparently the last one in the kitchen. Dipper made himself some cereal then sat down with his bowl and coffee. Mabel observed for a moment. Dipper didn’t regret staying up but he was so tired he almost missed getting the spoon to his mouth the first try.

“Dipping sauce, did you get any sleep last night?”  
“Yes. Ok, no.”  
“I’m sure Bill told you to get some sleep instead of reading all night.”  
“He did.”  
“He’s going to be mad you didn’t listen.”  
“I’m sure he already knows I didn’t sleep. Besides he knows me well enough to know I don’t sleep when I get a new book unless he keeps it away from me.”  
Mabel rolled her eyes.  
“You’re hopeless.”

That day was mostly a lazy day which Dipper was fine with. He was tired. The family played board games and stuff. In late afternoon Dipper was trying to finish his book in the living room. Ms. Pines was there watching TV. Suddenly Mabel came back from the kitchen.

“Bill’s here.”

She sat on the sofa and continued to knit. Bill popped in and went to sit next to Dipper. He tipped his top hat to Ms. Pines on his way there. Dipper felt an arm appear around his shoulders and looked up from his book.

“Hey Bill.”  
“Was your book really that good?”  
“Yes.”  
Dipper leaned on Bill. Ms. Pines was giving them a weird look so Mabel distracted her.  
“Hey mom, can Pacifica come over for Dinner tomorrow?”  
“Sure sweetie I’d love to see your girlfriend again.”  
Bill leaned in and whispered something to Dipper that made Dipper light up.  
“Bill’s done with whatever he’s been busy with so he’ll definitely be there.”  
“That’s… good.”

Dipper smiled and got his book out, intent on finishing it. The only problem was it was getting late now and he kept slightly nodding off. Bill noticed quickly and rolled his eye. He was going to make Dipper go to bed and get some needed sleep even if he had to use magic.

“Come on pine tree, it’s bed time.”  
“I want to finish my book first. I’m almost done.”  
“Nope, bed time now. I work very hard to keep you on a proper sleep schedule. You went and messed it up so now you have to go to bed early.”  
“Boo. Let me read.”  
“Don’t make me take drastic measures.”  
Bill’s tone was teasing and Dipper playfully stuck his tongue out at him.  
“I warned you pine tree.”  
Suddenly Bill was on his feet and had scooped Dipper up in his arms. Dipper let out a startled squeak.  
“Night star, Ms. Pines, pine tree’s going to bed now.”  
Dipper got a quick ‘night’ out before he was carried off. Ms. Pines watch them leave.  
“Is this normal?”  
“You get used to it.”

In the attic Bill had Dipper sitting on the bed topless in his underwear, just a set of boxers. He was peppering gentle kisses over Dipper’s face and body as he secured a button up night shirt over the boy’s torso.

“What happened to I have to go to sleep.”  
“Shhh, just let me touch you.”

Bill ran his hands over Dipper making the boy shiver and lean into the touch. He kissed Dipper’s lips firmly, relishing the sensation of the returned pressure indicating Dipper was kissing back. The broke for only a second before they were kissing again, Bill’s hands on Dipper’s hips. Their tongues danced together and Dipper let out a small pleasured sound. Bill swallowed it up, thumbs rubbing small circles on the boy’s hips. He’s been busy this week so he hasn’t gotten a chance for intimacy in a while. Bill’s lips trailed from Dipper’s mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses in their wake. Dipper tilted his head to give Bill more room. The demon let out a small hum as he kissed Dipper’s neck. He was being soft because he just craved being near his fiancé and wasn’t looking for sex.

“You’re so beautiful pine tree. I’m so lucky to have you and I’m so happy you agreed to marry me.”  
Bill’s hands moved up to hug Dipper.  
“You’re not just another meat sack. I love you.”  
“I love you too Bill.”  
Bill placed another kiss on Dipper’s lips.  
“Let’s go to bed.”

The crawled into bed and Bill pulled the covers over them before wrapping his arms around Dipper. Dipper snuggled closer and into their normal sleeping position. Bill placed a kiss on the back of Dipper’s neck, the boy already falling asleep. Bill doesn’t exactly sleep being a demon and all he just shifts his body into a resting mode. Since he doesn’t really go in the mindscape anymore if he can avoid it rest mode rejuvenates any energy he’s used. Especially the energy used on magic tricks. That night’s sleep was probably the best Dipper’s had all week. He doesn’t know why but he always sleeps better when Bill’s there. In the morning Dipper pried Bill’s arms off him to the displeasure of his partner. He went to get dressed.

“Come on Bill it’s breakfast time.”

He only received a grunt from Bill. Down side to the rest method was it left Bill groggy and tired when he came out of it. He wasn’t exactly a morning person. At least not until he got some coffee. Dipper looked back at Bill.

“Come on Bill. Don’t make me pull off the covers.”  
Bill let out a muffled “fuck you”.  
“You can fuck me when my parents leave now come on.”  
Bill groaned but forced himself to sit up and get out of bed.  
“I’m holding you to that, kid.”  
“Get dressed and DON’T go back to bed. I’ll be down stairs.”  
“Make me some coffee while your down there and we have a deal.”

Dipper nodded and left. Bill stood there a moment then goes over to the closet. He could just snap and be in what he would normally wears but he didn’t want pine tree’s parents to think he only owns one set of clothes. A quick change into a yellow dress shirt, black vest, black pants, black dress shoes, and gold bowtie and he was looking as snappy as ever. Well after he gets his golden blond hair tamed. It likes to stick up at odd angles in the morning and he prefers to look his best. With that taken care of he goes to the kitchen and is greeted with a mug of coffee. He sat next to Dipper and drank his coffee in big gulps, feeling the effects of the caffeine almost immediately. Thank chaos. Now that he was awake he was more willing to pay attention to those around him.

“So Bill, I’ve been wondering,”  
“Yes?”  
“Is there a reason you always dress so formally?”  
Ms. Pines asked. If Bill was going to be around she was going to be nice to him.  
“I prefer to look my best at all times. Not just if I’m invited somewhere formal. I can’t even fathom wearing a regular t-shirt and jeans.”

Mabel made everyone Pancakes for breakfast. The day went on. Mr. and Ms. Pines had to deal with Bill being there all day. All day of Bill’s weirdness and the closeness between him and Dipper. Ms. Pines thinks she’s figured it out she’s just got to make sure. At dinner time Pacifica came over. Dinner was pleasant. There was lots of focus on Pacifica. Mostly because Mabel kept the focus on her and her girlfriend who she was so proud of and was nothing like her parents. Eventually things settled down and Ms. Pines got a chance to turn to Bill and Dipper under the guise of not wanting to leave them out of the conversation. They’d been ignored enough not that they hadn’t contributed to the previous conversation.

“So Bill, you seem really close to Dipper, do you like his ring?”  
It was Friday, Bill was taking his chance.  
“His ring? Of course I like his ring. If it wasn’t perfect, I wouldn’t have used it to ask him to marry me.”

Bill then took a sip of his drink and watched as the chips fell in their places. Mr. Pines started choking on his drink and Ms. Pines was just kind of frozen. She was right. Pacifica looked confused. Dipper had his head in his hand. Mabel was focusing on her food a little too hard.

“This is not how I planned on telling them Bill.”  
“You weren’t planning on telling them.”  
Bill reminded. Pacifica spoke next.  
“Dipper, did you seriously not tell your parents you’re engaged? I would understand if they were my parents but I thought you had a good relationship with yours.”  
“Yeah. Well everyone knows now. So sorry mom and Dad I knew you were hoping I was straight.”  
Ms. Pines recovered first.

“Dipper, it’s ok. We accepted your sister so of course we’d accept you.”  
She nudged her husband.  
“Yeah. Even if Bill’s a bit weird.”  
Dipper let out a breath.  
“Ok good.”  
“See pine tree that wasn’t so bad. You should let me fix your problems more often.”  
“Uh no. We’ve learned our lesson before but thanks anyway.”

Dipper leaned over and gave Bill a kiss on the cheek.  
“No kissing at the table.”  
“Sorry Mabel.”  
Bill smirked.  
“I’m actually surprised I had to spill the beans about this. Pine tree and I are awful affectionate to just be friends. Also did I not tell you I slept with pine tree? I said I sleep in his room and there’s only one bed.”  
Mr. and Ms. Pines looked a tad embarrassed because as was just pointed out it was quite obvious.  
“Bill that’s enough.”  
“Ok, ok, I was just saying.”

Everyone finished Dinner and Pacifica stayed for some games then went home. The Pines parents stayed a few more days and got to know Bill a little better. They can’t really argue about there’s son’s relationship with this weird man because they’re both clearly very happy.

Mr. and Ms. Pines went home after saying good bye to their children and even Bill. Dipper and Mabel watched them leave. Dipper let out a breath. He loves his parents but he’s glad that’s over and done with. Mabel turned to Dipper with a smirk.

“I’m glad mom and dad know you’re marrying Bill.”  
“Yeah me too actually. What’s with the face?”  
“Now next on the agenda is telling Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford about your engagement to Bill.”  
“Oh dear lord. That’s worse than telling mom and dad. Great Uncle Ford’s going to have a heart attack when he hears of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see Stan and Ford's initial reaction to Bill and Dipper's relationship check out "Birthday Surprise"
> 
> I am thinking about doing an actual sequel though. Someday.


End file.
